


Domestic Bliss

by rndmnwierd



Series: Last Lapidot Week 2020 [6]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23953564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rndmnwierd/pseuds/rndmnwierd
Summary: Just a day in the life.Written for the Last Lapidot Week
Relationships: Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe)
Series: Last Lapidot Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719997
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Domestic Bliss

Lapis woke to the smell of coffee and bacon wafting up from downstairs and the sound of her children laughing at something or another. She couldn’t help the smile that came over her face, stretching and leisurely making her way out of bed to join her family for breakfast. Her bare feet barely made a sound on the wooden stairs as she descended, coming around the corner and spying the dining room table down the hallway.

Mala saw her first, face lighting up as she cried, “Mommy! Mommy’s awake!” which caused Pumpkin to turn her head and echo the exclamation.

“Yes, I’m awake.” she confirmed padding over to join them at the table. Peridot smiled at her from the stove, scraping some eggs onto plates already laden with bacon and toast.

“Good morning, Laz.” She greeted affectionately, causing Lapis to blush. Even after all these years, the other woman’s love for her never ceased to make her feel giddy. When Peridot came over to drop off the plates, Lapis made sure to give her a grateful kiss, ignoring the way their kids jeered at the display.

This was the normal routine on a weekday morning in the Lazuli household. Peridot was in charge of getting the kids ready in the morning. Even though she wasn’t great in the kitchen, she could manage easy breakfast foods, while Lapis, the better cook, was responsible for picking the kids up from school and daycare and fixing dinner. 

It had been six years since Malachite had been born, three since Pumpkin, and Lapis never got tired of the domesticity. You’d think a someone as free spirited as an independent artist would hate being tied down, but after wandering for most of her early life, Lapis was happy she had Peridot to keep her grounded. They’d both fought so hard to get to this point, it was so nice to be able to relax and just let life flow.

A hand on her own brought Lapis back to the present and she looked up in Peridot’s smiling face, “What were you thinking about? You were smiling.”

“Just how lucky I am.” Lapis replied, turning her hand so that she could intertwine their fingers, “Also that I would like to bring you lunch today.”

Peridot beamed and leaned down to kiss her knuckles, “It sounds like a date.”

~~~~~~~~

Glancing at her watch again, Peridot jumped when her coworker laughed behind her, “You that hungry?”

Peridot chuckled, realizing she’d been watching the clock like a hawk for the past hour, “My wife’s supposed to be bringing me lunch.”

“Ohhh~” She winked and nudged Peridot with her elbow, “The wife. You’re a lucky lady, how long you two been together again?”

“Married for nearly eight years, together on and off since college.” Peridot answered proudly, just as a message chimed on her phone; it was Lapis, saying that she was five minutes away. Peridot typed an affirmative, then hastily clocked out and rushed downstairs to meet her at the door. Her building required a keycard to get in, but there was a nice picnic area around back where they ate when the weather was nice like today.

Lapis arrived a few moments later and Peridot could see her smile from across the parking lot. It never ceased to make her heart flutter and she hoped it never would. It had taken them so long to get to this point; Lapis was a snarky introvert just out of a bad relationship, Peridot was annoying and full of herself. They had butted heads from their first meeting, but after becoming roommates, they grew close enough to start dating.

After college, they’d decided to go their separate ways, eager to fulfill their own dreams. Peridot became an engineer and Lapis had her art, they kept in touch throughout the years, but Lapis was always traveling and Peridot couldn’t get time off. About four years after graduating, Lapis came home for the summer to take care of her ailing mother and looked Peridot up. When her mother passed, Peridot was there to comfort and help and they bonded through the grief. 

Not even a year later, they began to officially date again and Peridot popped the question on their next anniversary; the rest was history.

Snapping back to the present, Peridot greeted her wife and walked her to the picnic table to share lunch together.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Lapis slowly traversed the stairs, Pumpkin sleeping soundly in her arms; Peridot was just behind her with Malachite in a similar state. After dinner and a movie, the girls were totally conked out, a feat normally reserved for story time. They brought the kids up to their room and tucked them into bed, taking a few moments to watch their peaceful expressions, before heading to bed themselves.

After changing into their pajamas, Lapis and Peridot crawled into bed together, snuggling close, just happy to be held by one another. After so many years, it still felt like marital bliss would never end. 

“You know,” Lapis grinned suggestively, “The kids probably won’t be getting up anytime soon.” 

Laughing, Peridot took the hint by rolling them over until she could hover above Lapis. Giving her a gentle kiss, she said, “I’m still going to lock the door.” Then promptly rolled off the side of the bed, stumbling as they both started giggling, to do just that. Their humor had cooled by the time Peridot made it back to bed, but their love for each other was still going just as strong.


End file.
